Wings of Freedom
by PaigeyD93
Summary: Seven Eren and Levi oneshots that may or may not be connected (will let you decide ;)) some smut, angst, humour and Eren and Levi goodness reside within, enter if you dare ;) *Now complete* rated M for smutty chapters.
1. First Impressions

**My day 1 submission for the Ereri week going on from today Sept 7th to Sept 13th. I'm aiming to be on time for the daily updates...I SHALL DO MY BEST! I've never actually done one of these week long challenges so if Im late a day please don't be mad o_o**

 **Day two should be on time either 12am or tomorrow before noon.**

 **I do not own Attack on Titan or its characters! Please put me this in your alert list if you're interested in the smutty EreRi-ness to come!**

* * *

 _Day 1: First impressions_

 _Rated T_

 _Eren x Levi_

 _Complete and utter fluff._

"You know, Levi," Hanji started as she adjusted her glasses "You're grumpier than usual today…" Levi seemed to ignore is friend in place of asking her a question.

"Hanji, who the hell is that?" He voiced, his nose wrinkling slightly in disgust as he took in the mud covered person brushing out his horse with a bucket of water and a sponge next to him. Hanji's high pony tail bobbed from side to side as she glanced around before her eyes locked on the man and the horse.

"Oh, he's fairly new. He came in with the second last batch of recruits, but since you have been away for the past three months you haven't seen him yet. His name is Eren, he is the one with those special titan powers. He is supposed to be guarded by someone all the time but Erwin seems to trust him for some reason so he is mostly left alone to complete his chores and duties," they said matter-a-factly. "I honestly don't know how Erwin managed to grab the kid…" she said trailing off. Hanji didn't have a chance to ask why he wanted to know because Levi had left her side and was making a beeline for the new recruit. Hanji sighed in pity for the poor young man before she made her way toward the building entrance to watch the show unfold.

Eren was tired and quite frankly uncomfortable. The mud he had gotten on himself earlier was beginning to dry and it was irritating his skin. This was the last horse he had to groom, thankfully. After this he had quite a few other things to complete but he figured he could clean up a bit before that. The dark brown mare's skin twitched slightly as Eren pressed the cool wet sponge against the middle of her left hind leg before slowly moving upward making sure he didn't startle her. Soon it was safe to continue on upward and he began to completely sponge her down, making sure he got the small balls of mud that had hardened in the hot summer sun. She was also quite warm and sweaty so it was clear she had just returned from being ridden, he decided this meant she got extra attention and care.

The mare flicked her ears and stomped her front foot harshly and Eren looked at her face in confusion.

"What is it girl?" He asked just as a shadow to his left caught his attention, he glanced up and his body froze; his fist clenched the sponge hard, forcing the water it had soaked up to gush to the ground. Levi….Lance Corporal Levi was standing next to him. Eren willed himself not to look like a fucking moron and suddenly his mind caught up with the situation and he dropped the sponge, his left arm twisting behind him to rest against his lower back while his right came up to cross his chest; his fist thumping over his heart in a salute.

"Corporal!" Eren greeted politely, not looking the man in the eye.

"What the hell happened to you? You're covered in mud…" Eren felt his cheeks warm slightly although it probably wasn't visibly because Levi was right, he was covered in mud. He watched as Levi let the mare nudge her soft nose into the side of his face as Levi scratched at her cheek.

"There is a large mud puddle over by the hose sir, and…" Eren paused, his body still rigid in a salute as he proceeded to embarrass himself "I slipped and fell in it, sir." He finished. He then made a point of making eye contact with the shorter man only to see him still look slightly grossed out but Eren could see a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Graceful are you?" Levi asked his voice even as he took a step away from the horse when she nuzzled roughly against the front pocket of his jacket. Eren pursed his lips fighting a small smile, yea he definitely wasn't the smoothest person.

"I will shower as soon as I finish cleaning this horse, corporal."

"This is my horse; she had a long journey so treat her good. Also you absolutely will not do that," Levi said his voice sounding slightly annoyed at the end of his sentence. Eren furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Sir?" he asked his arms finally falling back to his sides.

"Those showers were just cleaned, I can't have you getting mud _everywhere_ and completely ruining the place again _,"_ Levi groused as if the mere thought was repulsive.

"I…what would you like me to do then?" Eren asked feeling a small amount of irritation rise, that's what showers were for!

' _Don't lose your temper Jaeger he could beat you to within an inch of your life,'_ Eren chided himself mentally. Levi reached into the pocket of his jacket that the mare had been nudging at before pulling out a cube of sugar and holding it out. The mare happily took it into her mouth and munched on it loudly.

"Come with me," Levi said abruptly as he turned on his heel and began walking toward the side of the building. Eren looked at the horse next to him to see she was still tied up securely.

"I, um….what?" Eren asked still rooted to the ground with confusion coursing through him. He cringed when Levi spun back around and made his way back to Eren's side with a look of pure irritation on his face. He gripped Eren's mud caked upper arm with a grimace on his face when his hand got mud on it before pretty well dragging him along toward the side of the building.

Eren was still very much confused but still stumbled behind the man. Where were they going? Levi rounded the building, only stopping where the hose was neatly coiled on the wall. Eren was shoved away and told to stay where he was which was a few feet away from Levi. Eren warily watched as his commanding officer carefully un-wrapped the hose. He muttered something along the lines of 'this might be cold' before ice cold water was sprayed directly in Eren's face.

The young man spluttered against the water that was currently going up his nose and in his mouth. He spun in a circle trying to get away from the cold spray all the while squealing in a very unmanly manor but he couldn't bring himself to care. His body had already been overheated so this was a shocking contrast.

After what felt like an eternity the water stopped spraying him and he stood completely still, his breathing labored as his skin prickled due to the icy liquid. His clothes clung to him like a second skin and he peeled his brown jacket off, throwing it to the ground with a loud sloppy sound. His white shirt was completely see-through now and he was so _cold_. He finally looked up toward Levi through the wet hair that hung in his face. He wasn't going to lie…he was pissed.

"There, all the mud is gone," Levi said as he started to coil the hose up again as if what he just did wasn't the douchiest thing ever.

"I'm so cold," Eren found himself mumbling as he rubbed at the goose bumps up his arms.

"Finish caring for my horse and go take a hot shower. Now that the mud is gone you won't ruin the freshly cleaned bathing area," He said simply before walking around the corner of the building and out of Eren's sight.

Eren angrily grabbed his jacket from the ground and walked over to where Levi's horse was still tied up.

' _What a fucking asshole_ ,' Eren thought bitterly before picking up the sponge and continued to wash the horse.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! :) Please drop me a review? :)**


	2. Cleaning Day

**Day 2: Cleaning Day**

 _Summary: **It's cleaning day and after an hour of cleaning a room with Levi, Eren gets bored and decides to entertain himself….well entertain both of them. ;)**_

 **I do not own Attack on Titan or its characters! Please put this on your alert list if you're interested in the smutty EreRi-ness to come!**

* * *

 _Day 2: Cleaning Day_

 _Pairing: Levi x Eren_

 _Rating: Mature_

"Petra!" Levi called while walking out of old house they would all be staying in for the next little while. It was really old and dirty, and seemed to have been abandoned for years. Eren jogged out of the building, taking his place next to Levi while carrying a duster, a broom, a bucket of hot soapy water and a clean rag.

"You and the rest of the squad conquer the lower level of the house, Eren and I will clean the upper levels and all the bedrooms."

"Sir!" Petra said with a sharp nod her body stiff and at attention.

"Brat," Levi said raising a brow at Eren and jerking his head toward the three people now standing in front of them.

"Erm, right, here you go!" he said handing over the cleaning supplies to the rest of the team before dutifully following his captain back into the house.

They had been cleaning for a good hour now and Eren was getting bored. His boredom gave him time to let his eyes wander and it didn't take long before he found himself watching Levi work. His eyes watched as Levi's muscles stretched and flexed under his tight white shirt, the leather straps over his shoulders and across his chest pulling tight every time he moved to reach a high place on the window sill he was currently cleaning. The man had worked up a decent sweat, as had Eren but the way Levi's white shirt clung to his warm, damp skin had Eren's mouth watering slightly. How had he gotten so lucky to call Levi his?

Eren ducked out of the door to the room; looking up and down the hallway a few times to make sure no one was around before walking back into the, at this point, pretty well spotless room and closed the door with a soft click. Levi didn't seem to notice and continued his furious scrubbing of the old wood. The usual white cloth was situated over his head and another was around his neck and over his mouth and nose. The times when Eren and Levi were alone were the only times that Eren got bold. Levi didn't always appreciate these moments but he would be lying if he said he didn't like it once in a while. Eren wasn't sure if today would be one of the days he would appreciate the younger man's advances or not but there was only one way to find out.

Eren silently made his way up behind his corporal and the slight stiffening of Levi's shoulders told the other man that he had been found out but he didn't let this deter him and he continued forward until his chest was only inches away from Levi's back. His hands settled on Levi's narrow hips and he stepped a bit closer so their bodies were touching. There was an irritated sigh that filled the silence before Levi spoke.

"What do you think you're doing?" Eren didn't bother to answer Levi's question and instead pushed the man further forward a small amount so he was pinned between the wall and Eren's tall body. He dipped his head down to mouth small kisses against the back of Levi's neck where he knew the man was overly sensitive. Levi half growled half moaned at the feeling. He could feel the slight shiver that snaked through Levi's body as he continued to lay kisses along the column of his pale neck.

"Eren…" Levi spoke quietly and Eren didn't miss the warning in his voice. The younger man just smirked against Levi's skin before he spoke.

"Come on Levi," he said softly as he nuzzled into the spot where Levi's shoulder met his neck. "The room is pretty much done, let's take a break."

"We still have-"

"Please Rivaille?" Eren smirked when another shiver ran through his lover at the sound of his given name that nearly no one called him as it rolled off Eren's tongue. Eren knew how much Levi enjoyed when he called him that. "I can make you feel good…"Eren promised trailing off as he tugged Levi's tucked in shirt up and out of his pants. Levi didn't speak but he also didn't stop Eren as his hands snuck their way up Levi's shirt to run his finger over his skin.

Eren took Levi's silence on the matter as a go ahead and smirked as he turned him around so he could see Levi's cloth covered face. He could see irritation in those grey eyes but the underlying lust he could also see there fueled him forward and he quickly undid the buttons on Levi's shirt before sliding it open to reveal a smooth chest. The brown straps were still done up over Levi's chest which made it more difficult to open his shirt but Eren didn't mind as he ran his nails down Levi's abdominal muscles before slowly lowering one of his hands to rub at the forming bulge in Levi's pants. The only sign Eren could see that Levi was affected by the motion was the slight furrow of his brow and the way he pushed into Eren's hand just slightly.

Eren smirked before leaning down and trailing kisses up and down Levi's neck again, the edge of the white cloth that was still covering Levi's face, tickled Eren's cheek slightly. Levi let out a shaky sigh as Eren continued to palm him through the fabric of his pants. Eren pulled the cloth down around Levi's neck so his face was visible. The younger man wasted no time in capturing Levi's lips with his own. Levi's arms wrapped around Eren's neck as he deepened the kiss; pushing his tongue past Eren's lips so their tongues could caress one another.

Eren moved his hand from the front of Levi's pants in favor of pressing his hips forward so they could rock against one another. Eren moaned against Levi's lips as they broke apart to rest their foreheads together. Green eyes locked with grey as their hips pressed harder and Eren's breathing began to pick up as did their rhythm. After a moment or two Eren's hips drew away from Levi and he began to move down, his lips trailing opened mouthed kisses down Levi's chest, taking one of his nipples between his teeth and flicking his tongue over it. Levi gasped slightly, one of his hands fisting as he brought it up to cover his mouth; his eyes clamped shut.

Eren didn't stop there and continued his journey further down, making sure he paid close attention to Levi's well defined abdominal muscles. After nipping and sucking at Levi's visible hip bones the younger man undid his lover's belt and pulled lightly at the waistband. Levi got the hint and lifted his hips away from the wall, letting Eren slip the clothing down to rest at the corporal's knees. Eren palmed Levi's cock through his underwear before replacing his hand with his mouth, making the grey material of his boxer briefs darken with Eren's saliva as he mouthed up and down Levi's, completely hard now, shaft.

"Eren," Levi breathed his hips jerking forward the smallest amount at the pleasurable sensations Eren's mouth was giving him as his head tilted back, hitting the glass of the window with a soft thud sound. "Stop teasing me, you little shit," Levi growled when Eren sucked particularly hard at the still cloth covered head of his arousal. Eren chuckled slightly but obliged and repeated the actions he had taken with Levi's pants and the older man's underwear was placed just above the waist band of his pants. Levi rested his arms against the window sill as Eren visually took in the evidence of his arousal.

Once Levi was released from his confines Eren immediately set to work in taking it into his mouth. Levi sucked in a short breath at the warm sensation that Eren's mouth brought and he felt himself lean even heavier against the window sill as Eren hollowed out his cheeks, sucking hard before beginning to bob his head, taking Levi back until he almost hit the back of the man's throat.

Levi's breathing began to accelerate to a noticeable level and he felt Eren's fingers grip the base of his cock harder before slackening his jaw and taking Levi in as far as he could. Levi felt himself hit the back of Eren's throat only to have him swallow. Eren's throat muscles squeezing against Levi had the man's eyes rolling back in his head and one of his hands which had been squeezing the window sill were now threading its fingers through Eren's chocolate brown locks, helping the man to go back to bobbing his head up and down. Levi forced his eyes open to look down and wasn't disappointed when he saw those emerald green eyes staring back up at him the lust having darkened them slightly.

Just when Levi thought Eren couldn't get any sexier he proved him wrong when Eren's free hand reached down to undue his own pants. How the man did it with one hand was beyond Levi but all he was currently focused on was the fact that his lover was currently letting his hand dip under the waistband of his underwear to grab his obvious arousal. Eren began to stroke himself to the rhythm he was currently blowing Levi at and Levi couldn't help but let his head fall back again. The image of Eren on his knees, touching himself while giving him a blowjob had Levi's orgasm approaching at an alarming rate. Eren seemed to sense this and began to bob his head and hollow out his cheeks again before picking up his own pace, his own orgasm approaching faster than usual.

Eren was sure it was due to the fact that at any minute a member of their squad could walk in on them, the thrill alone was a complete turn on to Eren but watching Levi come undone was sure to tip the younger man over the edge with ease. His erection ached in his hand, the need to release getting stronger by the second. The feeling was deliciously warm in his lower abdomen. He continued to pump himself while doubling his efforts on Levi, knowing the man was very close to finishing.

Levi's breathing had accelerated to an abnormal level and this was Eren's favourite moment when they were intimate together, he got to see Levi fall apart, his resting bitch face gone and in its place the most handsome and arousing expression Eren had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. Levi's eyes were hooded as he opened them to look down at Eren. His brows were scrunched together and his mouth slack in a silent moan. Eren could feel Levi's hands gripping his brunette locks in an almost painful hold as he guided Eren against his hip thrusts.

Eren didn't mind and kept his one hand gripped around the base of Levi's cock so he didn't choke as he let the man continue. Levi's breathing suddenly stuttered to a stop followed by one more thrust before he stilled and came down Eren's throat in hot spurts. Eren happily swallowed what was offered.

Before Eren could register what exactly was happening; Levi had pulled out and hauled him to his feet. Eren felt his back hit the mattress of the bed across the room and Levi was pulling down Eren's underwear and pants.

"Levi what-Oh my god!" Eren nearly came instantly when he was suddenly buried in Levi's hot mouth. He arched his back off the bed, his hand instantly twisting into Levi's hair as Levi took in what he could, only to stroke any of what he couldn't with the hand stroking the base of Eren's cock. Before Eren could warn the man he was close he was cumming harder than he expected to. "Ahh!" he cried as Levi swallowed around him, milking him for all he was worth. Breathing heavily the green eyed man watched as Levi stood up to fix himself.

Eren watched Levi pull his own pants up and redress properly. Eren began to calm down and he did the same.

"Wow…" Eren said trailing off with a small laugh.

"Hn," Levi responded wiping his mouth with the cloth still around his neck. Before Eren could say anything else Levi was speaking again. "Since this was all your idea you get to clean this room again, brat."

"Oh come on, you make it sound like you didn't enjoy yourself…" Eren said with a smirk. Levi let a small smirk of his own surface as he picked up the cloth he had been using to scrub the windows and handed it to Eren.

"Hn, I'll show you later just how much I enjoyed that," Levi said heading toward the door.

"Tonight?" Eren asked not bothering to hide how hopeful he sounded.

"Perhaps," Levi answered, his smirk still gracing his expression, "Now shut up and get back to work!" Levi said seriously. Eren only grinned.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 **Please drop me a review if you enjoyed it...or even if you didn't xD**


	3. The Levi Squad

**Day 3: The Levi Squad JEEEZZZ I was almost late! e_e**

 _Summary:_ _After finally making it to the place Eren had wanted to go for most of his life, him and Levi remember 'The Levi squad' and how their long since dead friends would have loved to be there with them._

 **I do not own Attack on Titan or its characters! Please put this on your alert list if you're interested in the smutty EreRi-ness to come!**

* * *

 _Day 3: The Levi Squad_

 _Pairing: Levi x Eren_

 _Rating: General audiences_

The air was cool and smelled slightly salty. Levi had removed his boots and let the wet sand squish between his toes. Later he might regret this when the sand dried and irritated him but right now he was just letting himself enjoy this rare moment of peace and quiet. Cool water came up to cover his feet before receding back with the tide and he found himself looking at the endless view of blue in front of him. Levi wasn't going to lie, this was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen outside the walls. Titans had always corrupted the beauty of the outside world for him but this? This they couldn't touch, he wouldn't let them corrupt this image.

A loud laugh and the sound of splashing shattered the quiet in the peaceful moment and Levi looked from his view to see Eren and Armin knee deep in the ocean water splashing and laughing with one another. Eren had told Levi once before that this was a dream he had shared with Armin. He had promised the blonde that one day they would see the ocean together and the thought that they both made it alive to experience this was enough to bring a small tentative smile to Levi's lips.

Levi continued to watch the two men enjoy the cool water and act like the children he never got to fully see in them. Both of them were forced to grow up fast and were adults now, 21 years old to be exact but you wouldn't be able to tell if you were seeing how they were acting right now. With an amused sigh Levi turned and made his way back to the middle of the beach. The rest of the survey corps members were spread out around the relatively large area, enjoying the warm summer sun and salty air. The area had been cleared of titans over an hour ago and the lookouts had yet to see any more since so Levi let himself relax a little more, his gear resting next to him on his cloak. His pants, like everyone else wading in the water, were rolled up to his knees. He sat down, grimacing slightly at the feeling of the dried sand sticking to his wet feet. He was too busy wiggling his toes to notice a certain green eyed brat running toward him.

"Levi!" Eren called, giving the man only a slight heads up before jumping on him and knocking him into the sandy ground. Levi instantly felt the cool water soak into his shirt from Eren's own clothes as the younger man's weight knocked the wind out of him.

"Oi, Jaeger! What the hell are you doing!?" Levi growled pushing the boy up. Eren got off of Levi and the older man's irritation instantly evaporated when he saw the sheer happiness and excitement written all over Eren's face and radiating through his eyes. His green orbs sparkled so brightly in the summer sun that Levi was struck speechless.

When had he fallen in love with this boy? One year ago? Two? The time Eren and him had been together he had never seen Eren this happy before. Levi was surprised that he didn't feel irritated about this; he didn't feel crappy that Eren wasn't ever this happy around him. Then again Levi had never really been the sentimental type. He did what he could to make Eren happy and if a little sunshine and playing in the ocean with his best friend made him glow this brightly then Levi would do everything in his power to bring Eren this far outside of the walls again.

"Hey losers I'll race you to the water!" A woman yelled to their left making both men turn their heads toward the noise as one of the squads took off toward the water laughing and kicking sand at one another. Eren's happiness suddenly faded and Levi's eyes narrowed. It was like someone flicked a switch in him and his happiness was shut off.

"What is it?" Levi found himself asking quietly opting to look ahead again; out at the water. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Eren was looking at him but he didn't look back, instead keeping his eyes on the squad currently goofing off in front of them.

"It's nothing," Eren said sounding….sad? Levi looked at him then and noticed the deep sadness in those once bright eyes.

"Eren tell me, what's wrong?" There was a sigh from the brunette before he grabbed a fistful of sand and let it trickle through his fingers. He spoke after a moment of comfortable silence.

"I wish they could be here…" he said trailing off. Levi furrowed his brow and was just about to ask him who he was talking about when Eren continued "Petra, Oluo, Eld and Gunther."

The silence suddenly got heavy as Levi let Eren's words sink in. His squad's death had hung heavily over both Eren and Levi for quite some time, Eren more so than Levi purely because the boy had blamed himself for the longest time. Eren continued to look ahead as he played with the sand in his hands.

"They would have really loved it," Levi supplied as a delayed response. He saw Eren's lips twitch in a small smile.

"Petra would have been the mother hen as always, telling us all to be careful when we got rowdy," Eren said with a soft chuckle. Levi couldn't help but smile at that as he pictured it.

"Did you know her and Oluo had a thing?" Levi found himself asking.

"No way! Really?" Eren asked, clearly shocked at this news. Levi nodded. "I honestly thought Petra was interested in you…" Eren trailed off his voice dropping slightly. Levi shook his head.

"She was at the start but I feel like it was more…" Levi paused trying to think up a good word to describe "Hero worship? I think is the explanation she used. I know she admired me but it didn't go much further than that." They fell into silence again as Levi lost himself in fond memories of his friends.

"Corporal?" Eren asked quietly. So quiet that Levi almost didn't hear him over the ocean sounds.

"Hm?" Levi acknowledged. Eren scooted himself closer to the shorter man before maneuvering himself so he could rest his head on Levi's shoulder. Levi found himself letting his own head lean against Eren's mop of brown hair as he waited for him to speak again.

"Tell me a story about them…like a fond memory from before I came into the picture." Levi sat in thoughtful silence as he tried to think of one.

"There was this one time they all tried to surprise me for my birthday by baking me a cake." Levi chuckled slightly as he continued "Petra had been sick with a cold and couldn't help them so she tried to write down the directions on a piece of paper," Levi paused again when Eren snickered.

"I feel like I know where this is going," Eren laughed moving even closer to Levi. Levi smirked before continuing his story.

"Anyways, you would think with their military training they could follow simple step by step instructions, but I guess not. Not only did the cake taste like ass but it also took them almost three hours just to clean the kitchen up after they made their mess. Let's just say there was cake batter in places there shouldn't have been cake batter…" Levi said with a small laugh. Eren burst out laughing as he covered his face with his hand in an attempt to contain his loud laughs.

"I can totally picture the guys trying to bake…the image is the funniest part." He said turning his head so the side of his face was pressed against Levi's warm chest. Silence fell over them again and suddenly Eren was jumping up from his spot and grabbing Levi's hand to pull him to his feet. Levi barely had time to register what was going on before they were running straight into the water.

"Eren what are you doing?" Levi found himself smirking slightly just as Eren tripped and fell face first into the shallow water, completely dragging Levi with him. Both pulled their heads from under water sputtering slightly. "Eren you idiot!" Levi grumbled pulling himself from the water and watching Eren get to his feet too. Levi immediately noticed the happiness was back and Eren looked up to the clouds

"Look guys! I'm making sure he's having fun! You don't have to worry about him; I can take care of him." His voice was soft but happy and Levi just stared at the tall man standing in front of him in awe. Levi often wondered what he did in his life to deserve Eren. He also knew he would probably never get an answer and Levi couldn't bring himself to care too much about it. He can be selfish for once in his life, he would keep Eren by his side as long as the brat would have him.

And when Levi took two steps toward the taller man, reached up to wrap his hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down into a heated kiss, Eren didn't even seem surprised. His only response was to kiss him back with everything he had and Levi was completely okay with that.

* * *

 **Please drop me a review if you enjoyed it...or even if you didn't xD**


	4. Beyond The Walls

**Day 4: Beyond The Walls WAAAHHH IM LATE AND IM SO SORRY! D: I'm trash...but its longer soooo that's a plus? XD**

 _Summary:_ _Eren and Levi spend the last night together before Levi leaves for an expedition outside the walls. After four days outside the wall, only Levi's horse returns carrying an unconscious body on its back._

 **I do not own Attack on Titan or its characters! Please put this on your alert list if you're interested in the smutty EreRi-ness to come!**

* * *

 _Day 4: Beyond the walls_

 _Pairing: Levi X Eren_

 _Rated: Mature/Explicit 18+_

There was a cool breeze flowing in through the open window as Eren's pencil glided across the page of his sketchbook. The only light he was gifted with being the moon anytime it peaked out from behind the clouds. The minimal light was enough for Eren to see the current subject taking up space on the smooth white page. It was very late and Eren couldn't sleep, he was nervous and worried about his boyfriend and what Levi was about to do tomorrow morning. Eren put his pencil down beside him on the old chair before looking at the finished product of his sketch. He smiled as he took in the smooth lines that made up Levi's handsome face, the soft black hair that lay across his pale forehead, his eyes closed and a look of calm against his features. Eren counted himself lucky that he ever got to see his corporal in such a state of vulnerability.

In his head Eren considered their relationship to be deep enough to warrant the title of boyfriends but in reality they hadn't exactly broached the subject officially. Eren had frequented the corporal's 'nightly' activities quite regularly ever since his 18th birthday nearly a year ago. Mind you Eren rarely spent the night, usually retreating back to his own bed, much to his embarrassment because his fellow comrades always had a few jabs at him when he returned. It wasn't long before people began to catch on but no one dared to question Levi about it; they valued their lives enough to not give in to the curiosity. Another thing Eren was gifted with experiencing was Levi's carefree attitude when he wasn't around the other soldiers'; it was nice to know he felt comfortable enough around the teen to let some of his guards down.

Eren looked back up from his sketch to see Levi's brows were furrowed slightly in sleep, perhaps he was dreaming? Eren knew he should be asleep as well but he was too worried to shut his mind off. Levi was leaving tomorrow, to complete a mission outside the walls. Surprisingly Eren wasn't invited; Levi told him it was non-negotiable purely because it was a direct order from Erwin. Eren was then surprised to find out Erwin was also staying behind and Levi was leading the small expedition with Hanji and Mike. Eren was unaware of the specifics of the mission and Levi didn't seem too keen on filling him in, whether the reason being because it was something he personally didn't think Eren needed to know or it was confidential. Eren was leaning more toward the latter on that one. With a soft exhale of breath the man closed his sketchbook silently thanking his artistic urge to sketch Levi in the dead of night. Now if he missed him he could just look at his drawing. Eren made his way toward the other side of the bed, removing his sweatpants so he was left only in his boxers before crawling into the bed beside Levi's still form.

Laying on his back while staring at the blank ceiling had Eren's mind running wild. He cared so much about Levi that the thought of him not coming back was beginning to haunt him. Eren wished he could tag along so if it came down to it he could protect Levi while in his titan form. Hell Eren being there at all would increase the chances of a successful mission, higher than usual and with less casualties. He clenched his fists at his sides as his chest ached. He couldn't shove his worry down. What if Levi didn't come back? What if they never saw each other again? Levi was strong but the man himself confided in Eren about being slightly nervous seeing as he had never led his own expedition, he was never responsible for _that_ many lives. Usually all he had to worry about was his own squad. Eren couldn't imagine the pressure Erwin must feel on a daily basis and Levi telling Eren about his being nervous only heightened the boy's fear.

Eren cursed his own emotions as they spilled over his eyes in the form of tears. Without knowing what he was doing he moved lower in the bed so his face was lower than Levi's head before he pulled the man closer to him; pushing his face in between Levi's shoulder blades as he let the tears fall.

 _O00O_

 _"Can I stay?" Eren's soft voice reached a worn out Levi as the older man laid his head back on the pillow. Levi frowned._

 _"No, I thought we went over this Eren, what we have is purely physical, we both agreed to this." There was a sad sigh coming from the other side of the bed as Levi felt it shift as Eren sat up to gather his clothes. Levi would be lying if he said the sadness he could hear in that simple exhale of breath didn't make his heart squeeze just a small amount. Maybe he should stop these meetings with Eren, they couldn't afford to get emotionally attached. However, Levi remained quiet as Eren pulled his clothes on and made his way toward Levi's bedroom door. Levi opened his eyes to watch the boy leave only to find him frozen at the door, one hand outstretched to grab the handle. Suddenly the boy turned around and Levi could see the determination in those beautiful green eyes as he levelled the older man with a serious look._

 _Levi sat up, the thin blanket falling down his naked upper body to pool around his hips as he curiously looked at Eren, waiting for him to speak. Eren clenched his fists at his sides, his eyes squeezing shut before opening as he spoke._

 _"Why?" he asked. Levi raised an eyebrow trying to hold back his annoyance._

 _"Care to elaborate, brat?"_

 _"Why won't you let me stay?" He asked seeming to be able to stay strong in his need to find answers. Levi sighed exasperatedly as he leaned back, his back coming in contact with the cool wood of his headboard._

 _"You know why," he began with a small roll of his eyes "It's the way it needs to be, Eren. For both of our sakes."_

 _"What the hell does that mean?" Eren asked, clearly getting angry as his voice began to rise. Levi glared at him._

 _"Keep your damn voice down, I don't need everyone on this floor to hear you," Levi hissed feeling his irritation rise. This is why he hated kids. Okay so Eren wasn't a kid, but he was acting like one right now, and Levi didn't have the patience for it today._

 _"Then explain the real reason, Levi," he paused his throat convulsing with held back emotion "Please," he added. Levi stared at Eren for a few moments before closing his eyes in defeat._

 _"Eren, it's just the way it needs to be, Romance and feelings have no place in this world that we live in." Levi hadn't opened his eyes yet to look at Eren's reaction but they flew open when he felt the bed dip down right beside him. Eren was looking at him, such sadness in his eyes and Levi didn't stop Eren when he took his hand into his own, squeezing softly and refuses to break eye contact._

 _"You don't want to fear losing me, is that it?" Eren asked his voice soft. Levi tried to rip his hand away from the younger man but Eren held firm, his eyes never wavering._

 _"Shut up, Jaeger, you have no idea what the hell you're talking about." Eren's eyes brightened and Levi cursed him for figuring it out. Levi had loved too often and had it ripped violently from him. The exit wounds love always inflicted were the most painful. If he let himself get attached to Eren, he couldn't bear the thought of having Eren taken from him too, Levi wasn't sure if he could go through something like that again. Suddenly there was a hand caressing the side of his face softly and Levi's eyes flickered back to Eren's emerald orbs only to see complete understanding in them._

 _"I'm already scared to lose you, Corporal," Eren confessed softly, "So whether we get closer or not, it won't make a difference to me when it comes to being scared." He sighed "I may not truly know the pain of loss that you do, but I have some form of understanding of it," he paused to rub his thumb across Levi's right cheekbone. "So, I understand why you don't want to get attached to me. That's something I can respect."_

 _Just as suddenly as it had come Eren had removed his warm hand from Levi's and was walking toward the door._

 _"Goodnight, Corporal." He murmured. He twisted the doorknob in his hand and made to open the door, only to freeze when Levi spoke, his voice thick with an unknown emotion. The older man knew right then and there that it was too late, he was already attached to the younger boy, he wished he was wrong but he knew he wasn't. He only had himself to blame, he shouldn't have let the bright eyed boy in, shouldn't have let him see him vulnerable. That was all done and over with though and there was nothing Levi could do about it now so with a sigh he spoke the words that changed their relationship from that moment on._

 _"Eren, please stay…"_

o00o

The memory in the form of a dream abruptly cleared from Levi's head as he woke up. It was quiet and mostly dark when Levi felt the bed dip next to him, signalling that Eren had returned to bed finally. Levi had woken only to fall right back asleep after Eren had originally left. Levi almost thought the boy had gone back to his own room and he was slightly surprised at how disappointed he found himself at that thought. Eren didn't stay all that often but something about tonight had him grabbing Eren's arm when the boy made to get dressed and leave. Eren had raised an eyebrow at him in question and Levi had almost changed his mind, not wanting to show any sign of weakness even if even to himself that sounded ridiculous.

"Stay?" Levi had asked, not looking at Eren but more to the left of him. He didn't miss the brilliant smile Eren had shot him though which made the sides of his own mouth twitch up in response. Something about tonight just had Levi wanting the company of someone. No scratch that, not someone, just Eren.

That thought also surprised him. Levi wasn't a people person and everyone knew it, but there was something about the teen that hooked Levi. The kid was a brat but an adorable one. Levi hadn't felt like this about anyone for as long as he could remember. No one could catch his interest enough for him to indulge in their company let alone the more intimate relationship him and Eren had.

Levi was torn from his thoughts when Eren shifted before pulling him back toward him, his arms wrapped around Levi's middle and his face pressed into the bare skin between his shoulder blades. Levi almost found himself smiling at the way Eren wanted to cuddle but it froze on his face when he felt the wetness against his back. Eren was crying. If Levi couldn't feel the tears he wouldn't be able to miss the slight tremble in Eren's arms and body that was pressed against him. Levi contemplated staying silent and feigning sleep but something in him itched to comfort the boy. With a small sigh Levi shifted and turned so he was facing Eren. Eren realized the other man was awake and immediately scooted away and turned on his side so his back was facing Levi.

The older man stared at Eren's tanned back with confusion. He supposed the brat probably didn't want Levi to see him cry but he didn't care about that at the moment. Tentatively he ran his fingertips down the smooth skin of Eren's back, making the boy shiver at the sensation. A quiet sniff pierced the room making Levi frown in the dark.

"Hey," Levi called softly, Eren tensed slightly, his muscles only relaxing when Levi ran his fingertips over the teen's skin again. "Come here," he called again. He saw the shake of Eren's head and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Brat that wasn't a request, come here." Eren let out a shaky sigh before scooting back toward Levi, not turning around to show the man his face though. Levi was having none of that and by sheer force he made Eren turn so he was lying on his back. The boy looked embarrassed as the tears slowly dripped down his face. Levi sighed again as he used his right arm to prop himself up next to Eren to get a good look at him. With his other hand he reached up and wiped away the boy's tears, emerald eyes never leaving the older man's face. Once the tears were more or less gone Levi looked up into Eren's eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked seriously. Eren exhaled noisily before shrugging.

Levi gave him a warning glare causing the boy to roll his eyes but speak anyways.

"I…I'm worried," he paused gnawing on his bottom lip slightly "About you leaving tomorrow." Levi frowned slightly, unsure of what he could say to make the boy feel better. If he was being honest there wasn't much he really could say without outright lying and Levi wasn't a liar.

"I can't promise anything, Eren."

"I know," the boy said immediately nodding.

"But, I will try to come back in one piece. I definitely don't plan on dying out there," Levi said, a small smirk on his face. A forced smile curved Eren's lips which made Levi frown again. He ran his finger down Eren's face once before speaking again "Hey, I'll come back. I have someone to come back to now." Eren's breath hitched as he looked wide eyed at Levi. Levi grimaced slightly. That wasn't something he planned on admitting.

"Who?" Eren found himself asking even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer. Levi furrowed his brow again, silence forming in the room as he tried to decide if he really wanted to confess more than he already had. Ah fuck it…

"You." Eren's eyes filled with tears again but for a different reason this time and a genuine smile made its way on his face. "Christ, Eren. You look like I just gave you the best present in the world."

"You did, you have no idea what it means to know you feel the same way about me that I do you." Levi's heart did not just flutter, nope. Honestly he should get that checked out, he wasn't exactly 25 years old anymore. Hell he was even getting a hot flash, why was his face so hot? Amusement shone in Eren's eyes at the obvious blush on his corporal's face. Levi grimaced again.

"Shitty, brat," Levi grumbled burying his face in Eren's warm neck, making the younger man laugh slightly. Levi began to lay soft kisses along the column of Eren's neck making the man's laugh turn into a soft moan of Levi's name. "How about a distraction, hm?" Levi asked against the sensitive skin of Eren's collar bone.

"Mmm, but you have to get up soon, and you-" Eren gasped, arching slightly off the bed as Levi gave his chest more attention. "-need sleep," the boy finished breathlessly.

"I'll be fine," Levi answered continuing his assault on Eren's sensitive skin. Levi let his hand move down to press against the slowly forming bulge in Eren's boxers, making the younger man arch up against him again.

"Ahh, Levi," Eren moaned, all thoughts of stopping now completely gone. Levi smirked against the skin of Eren's stomach as the muscles twitched. Eren was so easy to please.

Levi made quick work of Eren's underwear, pulling them down and off easily before pushing Eren's knees apart and taking in his flushed state. His now completely hard erection rested heavily against his stomach and his skin was a flushed a slight pink around his chest and face as his breathing slowly began to pick up the longer Levi stared at his body. Levi ran his hands along the insides of Eren's thighs before rubbing soft circles with his thumb into the sensitive skin there, earning him a satisfied sigh from his lover. With his right hand Levi wrapped it around the younger man's arousal, giving it an experimental squeeze which made Eren's body jolt followed by a loud moan.

Levi gave Eren a few more strokes before breaking the silence.

"Eren?"

"Yes?" Eren breathed out, his mind almost completely overridden with lust.

"I want…I want you to take me tonight," Levi said quietly. Clearly the titan shifter heard him because his eyes suddenly snapped open and he was sitting up and looking down at Levi in complete shock.

"Really?" Eren asked his voice slightly higher than normal. He swallowed loudly as Levi looked at him steadily before giving a sharp nod and moving to lie next to Eren.

Levi made quick work of his own clothes as Eren uncertainly searched under the bed where he knew the bottle of oil would be as he let what was about to happen wash through his mind. Levi had never let him top before, this was new and Eren would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous as hell. What if he did something wrong? What if he hurt Levi? He would never forgive himself if he did.

"Stop over thinking and hurry up," Levi grumbled, he was either unaware of Eren's inner panic or he was ignoring it in an attempt to calm Eren down slightly. Eren mumbled a sorry before gripping the newly found oil in his hand and moving to hover over Levi's now naked body. Eren let his eyes roam over the tight wiry muscles that made up Levi's gorgeous physique. The small scars that peppered his pale skin made him even more attractive to Eren. The younger man swallowed again before speaking, his voice sounding stronger than it did before.

"Are you sure you want this?" Eren nearly regretted asking again when he got an irritated look from his lover. Eren had one knee on either side of Levi's hips and he sat up, his hands up in surrender "Okay, okay I won't ask again…" Eren trailed off before sighing "I'm just nervous."

"Well we don't have to if you don't wan-"

"I want to!" Eren interrupted immediately. Levi smirked slightly before signally Eren to continue with a small hand gesture.

Eren eventually pushed down his nerves and followed his instincts. He had never done this before but he was going to do his best. He started out with peppering small open mouthed kisses to all of Levi's soft spots making the man squirm and even let out the occasional sigh and moan. Eren moved his oiled up fingers lower, pressing one against Levi's twitching entrance before slowly letting one finger enter. Levi's initial reaction was to tense and it made Eren wonder how long it had been since Levi had let anyone do this to him, it took a few minutes before Levi relaxed again and as Eren added another finger he made a mental note to ask him about it before they fell asleep.

Eren's nerves settled completely when he found Levi's prostate. Pushing against the bundle of nerves with his fingers caused Levi to jolt and a loud moan to escape him. Eren smirked, making sure to hit that spot again and again until he was sure Levi was prepped enough to take him. Eren slowly straightened and oiled up his painfully hard erection before he spread Levi's legs a little more and slowly pressed the tip of his cock against Levi's entrance. Levi sucked in a sharp breath when Eren breached the first ring of muscle, both men gritting their teeth as Eren continued to move forward until he was fully immersed in Levi's heat. Levi's breathing stuttered as Eren paused to let him adjust.

Eren moved forward to hover further over Levi; he rested his hands on each of Levi's hips, rubbing soothing circles into the soft skin there with his thumb. Kisses were trailed up and down Levi's neck as Eren remained completely still inside him. He felt Levi's hips experimentally roll against him, the feeling making him release a shaky breath against the side of Levi's neck.

"I'm good now…" Levi said quietly. Eren pulled back enough to kiss Levi softly, his hands moving from the man's hips to frame his face. Levi rolled his hips against Eren again and Eren began to pull out, only push back in again slowly. They kissed each other, their tongues softly gliding together, moans and sighs echoed around the room as Eren picked up his pace.

Eren knew how much this meant to Levi, for him to allow Eren to see this particular side of him was insane. Eren never thought Levi would let him be in control and Eren loved every second of it, he loved the intimacy it brought, he felt so much closer to Levi than he once did. Eren thrust into the man beneath him more forcefully only to falter a second when Levi cried out, his back arching high enough for his chest to rub against Eren's who was hovering a slight distance above him.

"Did I hur-"  
"Right there, hit that spot again," Levi groaned. Clearly he had found his sweet spot again. Eren complied, lifting Levi's hips up slightly before pushing into him again, satisfied at the pleasure filled grunt he received for it. Eren picked up his pace again, reaching down to stroke Levi's arousal that lay heavy against his stomach with his free hand as he pounded into Levi's prostate with each thrust.

Eren was close and if the way Levi was arching against him and moaning more than Eren ever thought the man was capable of was anything to go by, he was close as well. Eren's fist closed around Levi's cock tighter, his strokes getting faster as Levi's inner muscles began to clench around him. Suddenly Levi tightened even more, almost painful for Eren to continue to move as Levi pulsed in Eren's hand and ribbons of cum shot out over Levi's stomach; coating Eren's hand.

The sight of Levi losing himself in the pleasure Eren helped create had the younger man tumbling through his release only one thrust after. He man sure to pull out, not sure if Levi would particularly like having that kind of mess inside him and came harder than he had in a while. Eren couldn't help but collapse forward onto Levi's chest as both men tried to calm their breathing and come down from their orgasmic high.

Levi happened to be the one to snap out of it first because he made a sound of disgust when he felt the twin messes splattered across his stomach, only to be smeared around by Eren's own stomach as he lay on top of him.

"Brat, get your ass up, we need to shower," Levi said sounded disgruntled. Eren laughed leaning up to kiss Levi on the mouth chastely.

"Thank you," he said softly. Levi raised a brow in question. "Just thank you," Eren said again. Levi rolled his eyes but Eren could see the slight pink that dusted his cheeks which told him Levi had some idea about what he was being thanked for. Eren didn't want to anger Levi however, so he lifted himself off and both men made their way toward the shower to clean themselves off.

O00O

Eren fed the horse a small carrot he had grabbed from the kitchen before petting its soft nose as it chewed. When it was done he grabbed the bridle from the hook to his left and softly fed the bit into the horse's mouth, making sure the strap was behind its ears before doing up the other two straps. Once the bridle and saddle were secured properly Eren led the animal outside where everyone was gearing up to leave the walls. As the group mounted their horses Levi came up beside Eren grabbing the reigns and looping them over the mare's head. Levi's back was facing Eren at the moment and the younger man looked around to see if anyone was watching before he fisted Levi's green cloak and pulled him back against his chest. Levi froze ready to pull away but Eren's whispered voice stopped him.

"Please come back to me, Levi. Be safe," he said before letting Levi go and walking away to watch them leave through toward the gate from a small distance away. Levi watched him go before speaking loud enough for him to hear.

"I will Eren." Eren nodded even though he wasn't sure which of the two things Eren had said that Levi was answering with his reply but it didn't matter and as Levi and the rather large group moved out, a tightness in Eren's chest made itself known. Eren forced a smile when Levi looked back at him once before disappearing from sight.

o00o

Four days, it had been four whole days since he rode out that gate with the rest of the expedition group. Eren had stopped walking to look at the tall wooden door with disdain. Levi was supposed to be back from his mission yesterday morning. No word had been sent out to let Commander Erwin know if they were okay or when they expected to be back and Eren was admittedly losing his patience. Worry gnawed at the inside of his stomach like a disease.

With a sigh the young man continued on his way back to the scout's base to continue his chores for the day, starting with laundry. Eren froze and looked back at the wall as he heard a shout.

"Open the gates!" what? No way could they be back? Eren felt his heart beat a little faster only to have it fall straight through his stomach and into the ground at the man's next words.

"One of the horses has returned it looks like its carrying something but I'm not sure, let it in-"There was a pause before someone else piped up+

"Sir! That's captain Levi's horse!" Eren was moving toward the gate before he even knew what it was that he was doing. Levi's horse was returning? Without him? No, this had to be a misunderstanding, where was Levi, where was everyone else? The gates slowly opened and one of the men jogged out to grab a hold of the horse. It allowed the man to lead it inside as the gate closed again behind them. Eren continued to walk toward the small group and the horse began to struggle against one of the soldiers before getting free and running straight for Eren. Why he had no idea but he wasn't complaining. When the horse got to Eren it stopped moving and Eren was able to grab the reins and look at its saddle. There was a body strapped to it, their legs dangling over one side and arms over the other. Eren quickly went over to the side so he could identify the person even though he already knew exactly who it was. There was an uncomfortable weight in his stomach as he saw the dried blood and even some fresh blood over the green cloak of the man. He lifted the hood and even though he knew exactly who it was already the site of Levi's bloodied face had his heart squeezing painfully tight in panic.

Eren immediately checked for a pulse and when he found one, even though it was weak, it was enough to have relief surge through him and push him into moving.

"Is he alive?" A solider asked from Eren's side as Eren loosened the ropes tied around Levi slightly to push him forward a small amount toward the horses neck. He ignored the soldier in place of mounting Levi's horse, situated himself just behind Levi's unconscious body. He pressed his heels into the horse's sides urging her easily into a canter towards the base. Eren didn't miss the small groan coming from Levi as the fast run was jostling his no doubt sore body but Eren couldn't worry about that now he needed to get him help.

"Levi," Eren called placing his hand on Levi's shoulder and pushing slightly hoping he could speak. Eren was a little embarrassed to find out how tight his voice sounded, he was completely terrified inside that he would lose Levi and the thought caused his already tight feeling throat to get worse, a lump now forming there. There was such a long moment of silence before Levi groaned Eren's name that he wasn't even sure if the man was responding to when Eren called his name or if he was just thinking of Eren.

The two guards posted outside the base immediately opened the gates when they saw who was on the horse. Their eyes widened when they saw whose horse it was and that Levi seemed to be strapped to it.

"Erwin, someone get Erwin and a doctor!" Eren called the panic very clear in his voice as he pulled the horse to a stop outside the main building and dismounted. He pushed away helping hands that had appeared and untied the ropes himself. He could feel the panic rising again but he tried to shove it down as he pulled Levi off the horse and with some complicated manoeuvering had him comfortably in his arms with one arm around his shoulders and one under his knees. Eren didn't realize until this moment just how heavy Levi was. Levi's head was resting against Eren's shoulder when he opened his stormy grey eyes. The pain Eren saw there made him suck in a sharp breath as they were led through the door to the building.

"Eren," Levi breathed as he nuzzled closer to Eren's warmth

"I'm here Levi, I'm right here, don't you leave me," Eren found himself saying just as Levi fell unconscious again. Erwin came jogging down the hall his face serious. His expression didn't even change when he saw Levi in Eren's arms but his eyes looked unsure. Unsure of what Eren didn't know.

"What happened?" Erwin said falling easily into step next to Eren as they continued to make their way toward the doctor. Eren arms were beginning to ache with the weight they were carrying but he ignored it and pushed forward.

"I don't know, someone strapped him to his horse and the horse returned to the wall," Eren paused to swallow the lump in his throat before continuing "He has been going in and out of consciousness…no one else was with him." Erwin's face darkened at that last bit of information but the man didn't get a chance to respond as they arrived at the medical clinic.

Eren demanded to stay with Levi while they treated him but Erwin didn't allow it so he was stuck outside the room for what felt like hours but was probably only thirty minutes. Eren had been in the middle of pacing when Erwin opened the door. Eren stopped and opened his mouth to speak but was instantly cut off.

"He is okay," Erwin began "He broke his arm in two places, his leg is also broken and he has a severe concussion. The doctor said he is awake but groggy and you can come and sit with him."

Eren was already halfway pushing past Erwin before the man had finished his sentence and Erwin rolled his eyes

"Levi was right, you are a brat," he mumbled almost to himself. Eren wasted no time in taking his place next to Levi as the doctor asked him questions. Eren noticed the irritated look on Levi's face, his brows were scrunched together in what seemed like concentration. Eren grabbed his hand in his own which grabbed Levi's attention for a split second before Eren felt him squeeze his hand back a small amount.

"I don't remember that much," Levi answered presumably to the doctor's question. "All I remember is we were overrun by titans and I was pushed into a tree, everything after that is dark. I don't remember how I got into this bed let alone to the wall. Where are Hanji and the rest of them? Did they come back with me?" Levi asked curiously.

"No one came back with you, you were strapped to your horse and your horse brought you home," Eren said softly, gripping Levi's hand a little tighter. Levi nodded slightly his expression unreadable.

"For now, I will let you rest, but no sleeping. With that concussion of yours you need to stay awake," The doctor said before looking at Eren "Make sure he stays awake." Eren nodded and the doctor left. Eren hadn't noticed that Erwin had left too but was secretly glad he did. He didn't trust his emotions right now, he was still slightly shaky and Levi seemed to notice but only squeezed his hand tighter. Eren let his eyes roam over Levi's body. He was no longer dressed in his usual attire, instead he was in a hospital gown with a cast over his right arm and leg as well as a stark white bandage wrapped around his head. When he hit the tree he must have hit is head, which would explain the concussion and the blood that covered him before.

"Do you think they're okay?" Eren asked his voice shaky. He leant down to lay his head beside Levi on the bed, still gripping his hand tightly. Eren was referring to the people they were closest with; Hanji and Mike. Levi sighed.

"I don't know," he said honestly as he rested his head back against the soft pillows. "I hope so," he added after a minute "But I wouldn't hold your breath." Eren nodded cursing the way his eyes stung suddenly; clearly he wasn't going to be able to keep his panic and fear about this whole situation at bay. A sob bubbled up his throat and when it came out it sounded strangled. Eren gripped Levi's hand even harder; at this point it was probably hurting the man but Levi didn't say anything. He remained still as Eren buried his face against Levi's blanket covered hip as the tears he had been trying to hold back broke free like a tidal wave.

"I was so scared," he cried only pausing when another sob came out "When I saw you strapped to the horse I thought you were…I thought you were dead. I have never been so frightened in my entire life Levi." There was a small sigh before Levi removed his hand from Eren's before threading his fingers through Eren's mop of brown hair, massaging his scalp slightly in a soothing manor.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here," Levi said in what he hoped was a soothing voice.

"You said you'd come back and I just…I-"

"Eren look at me," Levi said forcefully. Eren looked up, his eyes and nose red and his emerald orbs shimmering with tears. Levi gripped his chin in his good hand and locked eyes with Eren.

"I said I'd come back, and I did. I'm here and I'm alive-" he was about to say more when they heard a loud annoying screech of Levi's name from down the hallway followed by a familiar voice telling her to shut up. Levi smirked "And what do you know, Hanji and Mike are okay too…"

Eren smiled through his tears before pulling himself closer to Levi and kissing him soundly on the lips. He couldn't handle how much love he had for this man and he hoped if either of them died; they would die together because that was the only way Eren would accept it

* * *

 **Please drop me a review if you enjoyed it...or even if you didn't xD**


	5. Developing Trust

**Day 5: Developing Trust...again I'm late im sorry, the other days will be behind schedule now too... *sigh***

Summary: Eren saves Levi's life and when they are isolated from everyone out in the middle of no where Levi asks Eren why he felt that Levi was worth saving.

 **I do not own Attack on Titan or its characters!**

* * *

 _Day 5: Developing Trust_

 _Rating: General Audiences_

 _Pairing: Eren x Levi: more or less Platonic in this one…but Eren's behavior might state otherwise._

The screams of the dying and wounded surrounded Eren as he soared through the air on his gear. One thing was going through his mind; _This is very, very bad._ Eren was relieved that Armin, Mikasa, Jean and the others close to him weren't here with him and Levi's new squad. He hoped they were in a better situation as they were stationed south of his location. Eren was resisting the urge to turn titan purely because, as always, he was ordered to only turn when absolutely necessary.

His eyes searched for the only familiar person there and as his eyes landed on Levi he felt a surge of mild panic. Levi was a decent ways away from him, there were still about six titans around them and only three soldiers…never mind he and Levi were the last ones. Panic seized Eren as he landed in one of the only trees in the area. Levi was completely surrounded and it didn't look good. Without a second thought Eren undid his gear hearing it drop to the ground below the tree and break into pieces. He then jumped from the tree and bit hard into the side of his hand,

 _'Sorry Erwin, this is an emergency.'_ Eren thought as the bright flash of light that accompanied his transformation filled the immediate area.

Levi couldn't hold back the cry of pain when he heard the bone in his leg snap, pain shooting all the way up to his hip. One of the titans had a hold of his leg from the knee down and he couldn't break free. Was this it? Was this how he died? Levi couldn't help but get pissed off over the possibility. When people say they aren't afraid of dying most of them are liars. Pretty much all of them are liars because when it comes down to the very last moments of your life there is a small inkling of panic, it's not necessarily paralyzing fear but it's always there, the fear of the unknown. Is there an afterlife? Or does everything kind of go dark and you sink into nothingness? Levi, however, was just hoping it didn't hurt. Then again Levi isn't exactly someone you would consider normal. Even so, as he was pulled closer to the titan's mouth he clamped his eyes shut, hoping it would be a quick death.

However the sound of an angry roar to his left had his eyes snapping open just as Eren's titan fist smashed into the monster that currently had Levi in its grasp and then he was falling. Levi was just about to deploy his gear in hopes he could clamp into something and stop his fall to the ground when Eren's arm was swooping down to catch Levi gently in his palm. He was then lifted up and softly cradled in Eren's hand.

Levi bit his lip against another cry of pain as his leg was jostled. He maneuvered himself to lie on his stomach as Eren curled his fingers around him to protect him and then they were moving. Levi had no idea where they were going but Eren was running. He hoped they were running toward the wall but he wasn't sure. The darkness around him doubled with the heat from Eren's skin was suffocating but he let it be, not really knowing how to get Eren's attention without stabbing him and he really didn't want to do that.

Eren opened his hand once in a while to check on Levi but it was only for a few moments before he was closing it and continuing forward. It wasn't until they had been running for a good half hour, when Eren suddenly stuttered to a stop, his movements going sluggish before falling to his knees and letting his arm fall forward. His hand opened when it hit the ground making Levi fly out of it, hitting the ground with a pained 'oomph' as he rolled to a stop. He had taken his gear off during the journey and it was currently lying next to Eren's hand a little ways away from Levi.

It looks like they stopped because Eren had reached his limit his titan form was currently lying face down on the ground, steam billowing up from it continuously. They had been running too long to be anywhere near the wall, which worried Levi a small amount. He was curious as to why Eren didn't take them back to civilization but he supposed he could ask the shifter when he woke up. For now though, Levi knew he needed to remove Eren from the titan carcass.

He pulled himself to his feet, teeth grit hard together at the pain in his leg as he slowly made his way toward Eren. His broken leg was dragging limp as he hopped forward on one leg. After falling two times he gave up and just pulled himself across the ground, climbing up the titan to arrive at the nape of his neck. On the way he had grabbed his two blades and as he climbed slowly to his feet, all his weight on one leg, he raised his blades above his head and sliced two vertical cuts on either side of where he knew Eren would be.

Levi wasn't sure how he did it but eventually both of them ended up a few feet away from the decaying body of the titan; Levi leaning against one of the few trees in the area as he propped Eren up next to him with the boys head resting against his shoulder. Levi took in the area around them for the first time in the silence. It was late afternoon, going into evening so the sky was beginning to darken. Levi could still see a ways in front of them though and it didn't look good. He noticed that there were large trees scattered across the land but that was the problem, all Levi could see was endless land, nothing looked familiar and the only thing he could think of was that Eren had run in the opposite direction of the wall, whether he meant to or not was unknown but regardless Levi wasn't sure how the hell they would get home. Everyone would probably think they were dead, Levi was quite surprised they weren't dead but he had this brat that was passed out on him to thank for that.

Levi must have fallen asleep because he was suddenly opening his eyes to see a pair of emerald greens staring intently back at him and it was bright out again. Levi tensed and instantly regretted it when his leg throbbed painfully. He gasped and his hand went down to rest on the swollen limb.

"Your leg is broken," Eren pointed out, his voice still sounding tired. Levi only nodded and watched as Eren moved down to slowly remove Levi's boot before rolling up the pant leg only to stop and frown. "It's too swollen; can I cut the fabric to get at it?" Levi nodded again as Eren accepted the small knife Levi handed him that had been sheathed inside his other boot.

The tearing of fabric could be heard in the relative silence as Levi's leg was revealed for the first time since the break.

"It needs to be set properly," Levi observed almost casually. Eren's eyes widened before looking up at his captain.

"I'm not very good at doing that…" Eren admitted sounding slightly panicked.

"You can do it," Levi answered sounding more confident than he actually felt, truthfully he was not looking forward to the pain it would bring if Eren screwed up and had to redo it, "I know I can't do it myself," he added truthfully. There was a deep sigh before Eren spoke again, his eyes never leaving the angry purple and blue limb.

"How do I do it again?" Levi could already feel himself tensing, knowing what was about to happen.

"You need to hold each side of the leg," Levi swallowed slightly as sweat began to bead on his forehead. "Then pull the broken part of the bone down, then position it and push it back into place," he finished before forcing himself to loosen up.

"That sounds _really_ painful," Eren grimaced before rolling his shoulders once and moving himself to a better position. His hands rested softly on either side of Levi's leg. Levi was thankful it hadn't broken skin or anything.

"Brat, of course it's going to be painf-Ahh, fucking shit!" Levi cried slamming the back of his head against the tree roughly as Eren quickly did what he was told and thankfully it was done correctly the first time. "You little shit, a little warning next time maybe!?" Levi growled through his teeth, which were clenched so tight they hurt. Levi's leg pulsed with pain and he squeezed his eyes shut willing his breathing to calm.

"Sorry, but you and I both know you would have tensed up and it would have made it worse," Eren said honestly. Levi sighed softly before opening his eyes.

"Thanks," Levi mumbled not missing the small smile Eren offered him before collapsing at Levi's side his head resting next to Levi's hips.

Eren closed his eyes and they remained closed when Levi spoke again

"Why did you save me?" Levi trailed off quietly, wishing he could control his curiosity. Hell if Eren had let him die he could have escaped all the judgement and the torment of knowing he will always be a tool at the militaries disposal he really wouldn't have ever had to return to the wall. Levi wouldn't have blamed him for it really.

Eren scoffed but kept his eyes closed. Levi didn't miss the slight dusting of pink on those tanned cheeks, in fact he found it quite interesting.

"As if I would leave a comrade behind," Eren said as if it was obvious. Okay if Levi was being honest he would have to agree that Eren is a very loyal person and it would be rare for him to abandon anyone, but still…

"You could have been free," Levi voiced his thought before snorting bitterly "It's not like anyone would truly miss me if I was gone. If you haven't noticed I'm not exactly well liked for my personality." There was a moment of hesitation before Eren spoke. It was so quiet that Levi didn't hear him and asked him to repeat himself. The dusting of pink was on his cheeks again.

"I would miss you…" he said cautiously. He sat up but wouldn't look at Levi's expression which was probably a good thing seeing as the older man was currently wide-eyed and slightly shocked. He schooled his expression back to the usual uncaring visage it usually was before speaking.

"How?" Levi asked, giving a short humorless laugh. "I beat the crap out of you the first time we met," he paused his mind filtering through all the shit he has put this boy through since he was forced to join the survey corps. "Shit I've done so much shit to you how could you ever miss a guy like me?"

Suddenly Eren was standing up, dusting the pieces of dirt and grass off his pants before turning toward Levi with a serious expression.

"Corporal can I be honest?" he asked. Levi nodded. "Aside from my friends, you have been the only one to show real concern over my wellbeing," Eren held up his hand to stop Levi from interrupting before continuing "You make sure if I'm at my limit I'm forced to stop. You are the only one who stayed behind after Hanji's experiments to help me when I got a bloody nose. You're the only one who genuinely cares about whether I live or die, you have protected me more times than I can count and before you say it was your 'duty' it has always gone beyond that. You are an important person to me and you always will be." He paused, a grimace taking over his face "So when I saw that we were surrounded and you were at your own limit…I knew I had to save you, I had to protect you for a change"

Levi was never a man of many words and at this moment he still wasn't, he was completely speechless and unsure of what exactly to say so he stayed silent, looking at this man standing in front of him. Eren had grown up so much since he first joined; it was a sight to see. Levi finally found his voice.

"Thank you," he said looking down into his lap. "That is honestly the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me."

"I…"Eren swallowed crossing his arms across his chest "I trust you. I trust you with my life and I hope maybe one day you will trust me with yours," Eren said. Levi allowed a hint of a smile to curve his lips.

"I do Eren. I trust you too, you have already saved my life I think it would be rather senseless if I didn't trust you to do it again." Levi didn't like being this open about the things he feels but seeing the brilliant smile that crossed Eren's face made it worth it ten times over.

* * *

 **Please drop me a review if you enjoyed it...or even if you didn't xD**


	6. Monsters and Heroes

**Day 6: Monsters and Heroes...again I'm late im sorry, the other days will be behind schedule now too... *sigh***

 _Summary: After a nightmare Eren is feeling horrible about himself and Levi tries his best to make him feel better_

 **I do not own Attack on Titan or its characters!**

* * *

 _Day 6: Monsters and Heroes_

 _Rating: Teen for Language_

 _Pairing: Levi x Eren_ _._

Eren glared at his reflection in the mirror of Levi's bedroom. It was dark but he could still pretty much see his entire face in the slightly moonlit room. There was a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead from the nightmare he had just woken up from. This time he had killed a dozen soldiers while in titan form. Eren had nightmares almost every night. The constant fear of killing an innocent life by accident plagued him. He turned his head to look at the man sleeping peacefully in the bed across the room once before looking back at his reflection.

Levi tried to distract him from these thoughts and usually, it worked. However nothing could stop the nightmares, they always reminded him that he was a _monster._ He knew it; everyone knew it and he was called one on a regular basis behind his back. No one truly trusted him, not really. They thought he was a ticking time bomb, one wrong word or move would have him blowing up and going titan. It ate at him; all he wanted to do was fit in and be normal.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked coming up behind him. He wrapped his arms around Eren's waist before tiptoeing to look over Eren's shoulder and into the mirror in front of them.

"Everyone hates me, I'm a monster," Eren whispered still glaring at his reflection. There was a sigh as Levi's arms wrapped tighter around his waist.

"Need I remind you about the countless people in your life who love you for who you are? You aren't a monster Eren, you're far from it."

"Yes I am, I turn into the very things we aim to kill, the very things that kill us all the time."

"Eren, there is a huge difference between you and the other titans. You're on our side, you help us fight and kill them." Levi dropped down to his usual height again and kissed Eren's shirtless back making the younger man shiver slightly at the nice feeling.

They both fell into silence Eren's green eyes still looking haunted.

"I wish I could be seen as a hero to everyone, like you are." Suddenly Eren was being turned around and pushed against the wall to face Levi. Eren was slightly shocked to see Levi looking very angry.

"I'm _not_ a hero," Levi said through his teeth "If I'm a hero then you're a saint." Eren scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"You don't turn into a monster, Levi. Everyone trusts you with their life and wouldn't think twice about saving you if you needed it. Me? I can think of a handful of people who would be happy to see me dead and gone," Eren almost growled. Levi slammed him against the wall again as if trying to get his attention even though he already had it.

"You know only half of what I've done in my life. Do you know how many people I've killed, I used to live in the underground, something you knew but I never told you exactly what I did when I was down there. You have no idea the evil things these very hands have acted out." Eren's eyes widened slightly but Levi kept going.

"You are completely innocent; you have never actually killed anyone. Your hands have only titan blood on them, you should count yourself lucky." Levi left it at that, removing his hands where they had been pinning Eren's shoulders to the wall. He spun on his heel and made his way back to bed.

"I'm sorry," Eren murmured after a moment. He spoke just loud enough for Levi to hear as the man made himself comfortable under the sheets.

"I know, come here," Levi said his voice empty of all the anger he had just had only moments ago.

Eren obeyed and moved across the room to crawl into bed with Levi. The shorter man pulled Eren close and kissed the side of his neck affectionately. It was moments like these that Eren cherished, Levi wasn't known for his affectionate side but the man always made an exception for Eren.

"If anyone in this room is a hero, it's you."

"No one actually believes that, Levi," Eren said his voice sounding defeated.

"I do," Levi said simply. "I can honestly say your more of a hero than half of these shit stains you call comrades," Levi said before pausing for a moment. "In the long run Eren they don't matter. What truly matters is how your true friends and family feel. You have your sister, Armin, Jean, Hanji and Erwin and you will always have me. We….we all love you very much and we should be the only people whose opinion of you matter." Eren turned in Levi's arms so he could bury his face in his lover's chest to hide his stupidly big smile.

"Whoever deemed you an asshole to the core never knew you like I do…" Eren trailed off with a small laugh, his lips stretched so wide with his smile they ached.

"Shut it you shitty brat," Levi growled but there was no real bite behind it. Levi may not know it but he definitely had a way with words, he could always calm Eren's fears so easily. Eren needed Levi in his life. He just hoped Levi needed him just as much.

* * *

 **Please drop me a review if you enjoyed it...or even if you didn't xD**


	7. Wings Of Freedom

**Day 7: Wings of Freedom. Sorry for all the delays but here is the final chapter! :D**

 _Summary:_ _On the seventh day, let there be angst and heartbreak! Character death but that's all I'll say._

 **I do not own Attack on Titan or its characters!**

* * *

 _Day 7: Wings of Freedom_

 _Pairing: Eren x Levi_

 _Rating: Teen audiences_

Ten years. Eren had spent an entire decade fighting titans in the survey corps. Just two days ago he turned twenty six years old and where did all his years of service get him? It got him a death sentence.

He once again found himself chained to the bed in the dank basement cells of the courthouse located in the capital city. There had been an accident during one of the expeditions beyond the wall. Eren had killed one of the other soldiers while he was in titan form. He hadn't meant to of course but it happened. Levi had been there and was readily prepared to say it had been another titan but there had been more witnesses to the real incident. Even amongst the chaos of other titans being there, there had been a few of the witnesses who had gotten angry and went after Eren. Levi had been there instantly, guarding the nape of his neck as if it was the most precious thing in his life. Eren wouldn't lie and say he wasn't scared but he also felt safe with Levi guarding him.

It hadn't taken long for Levi to remove Eren from his titan form. He pulled him away from the muscles attached to his overheated body. As always Eren was weak and barely awake when he was detached. He slumped against Levi, the man holding him up and letting Eren rest his head against his shoulder. Eren knew he wasn't a small skinny kid anymore so he must have been heavy but Levi didn't comment on it. Eren may have been out of it but he didn't fail to see the last titan in the area being taken out and the two of them getting swarmed with angry soldiers.

Tears pricked Eren's eyes as the face of the soldier who had gotten under Eren's feet flitted through his mind. Guilt shot through him like a dart and a small exhausted sob broke free from his chest. Levi pulled him closer before slipping his arm under Eren's legs and lifting him so he was being cradled against his lover's chest. Eren buried his face into the folds of Levi's green cloak. Since Eren was hiding his face he missed the way the other soldiers, soldiers that have never truly accepted him as a comrade continued to circle around him and Levi, anger written all over their faces. Mikasa, Armin and Jean were at Levi's side almost immediately, weapons drawn as they waited to defend Eren.

"Everyone, just calm down!" Levi's strong voice rang out. Eren could feel the vibration from his voice hum against his cheek, making him grasp Levi's cloak harder in his trembling hands. This was it, they were going to kill him this time. He deserved it, this would be the second time a soldier died because of him. Erwin had been lucky enough to get him a second chance after the first time, it was pretty well impossible for Eren to get a third this time.

"No! He killed James, how could you defend him? This is the second time this has happened, he can't be trusted." Eren could feel Levi tense his arms tighter around him as the other soldier spoke.

"It was an accident, he got under Eren's feet when I told him to stay clear, Eren can't see everything around him at once," Levi defended him. This only made the tears flow harder from Eren's eyes.

"No, he stomped on him."

"That's a lie! I saw what happened with my own eyes!" Jean growled angrily, his grip on his blades tightening.

"We are returning to the wall, where this can be discussed in a more civil manor," Levi ordered. Everyone grumbled their reluctant agreeance before turning away to find their horses. When no one was looking Eren felt Levi bury his nose in Eren's brown locks where he laid a soft kiss against his head.

"It's okay, it was an accident. I know you didn't mean to, Eren. Please don't cry…" Eren sniffled before nodding against Levi's chest. The older man set Eren down on wobbly legs before whistling for his horse which promptly showed up a few seconds later. Levi helped Eren up onto the horse before also getting on so he was situated in the saddle behind Eren. Levi wrapped his arms around the still exhausted boy before grabbing the reigns and urging his horse forward.

Eren couldn't really say he blamed them

At this point in time, however, Eren was just tired, he wouldn't say his life had been good, it really hadn't. He had been used to aid in other peoples schemes, worked until he passed out from exhaustion almost regularly and even came so close to death he could taste it. No one had ever given him the luxury of just passing on though; no he had been far too valuable for that. The people in his life, however, truly made him want to live. He had his friends Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Hanji, Erwin, and even Jean. Then there was Levi. Levi was different, he wasn't always different but for the past almost six years he had been. At first he was just his squad leader, which changed to friends of sorts.

Eren knew Levi wasn't someone who had a lot of friends but the man had admitted he saw Eren as such and it always warmed the boy to hear that. They, quicker than either had expected, turned from friends to lovers. It had been almost natural to them, it was never awkward, they just...fit together. No one ever questioned it, hell most people were all for it. Hanji always told Eren it was such a relief to see Levi happy again, Erwin had also thanked Eren for being the source of his friends happiness but Eren never really saw it that way, he loved Levi and he knew the man loved him as well. Eren felt as if they gave each other happiness equally, one wasn't happy without the other. No one thanked Levi for making Eren happy and even now he wished they had because Levi made Eren happier than anyone else truly could.

The only people who had stood up in Eren's defense were some of his friends in the Survey Corps. Erwin fought tooth and nail to have his sentence revoked and Eren appreciated his effort but knew at this point it was a lost cause.

Today was the day and Eren watched Mikasa's retreating back with a heavy heart as she walked from his cell. Armin had visited before her and hugs, tears and apologies were made between the three of them. Mikasa of course blamed herself for not being able to stop this all from happening but she had more or less given up, she knew when there was absolutely nothing she could do.

"Jaeger, one more visitor, who will it be?" a guard from the military police asked gruffly. Eren's heart gave a painful lurch as he thought of the last visitor he would get to see. This one wasn't going to be easy.

"Corporal Levi, sir," Eren said politely, his voice tighter than he would have liked.

It didn't take Levi long to appear at the bars of his cell and Eren's heart skipped again at the not so subtle pain he saw swimming in those grey eyes he loved so much. God he loved this man, he loved him with every fiber of his being and even if the corporal never said the words to him, he knew the man loved him back just as much. He could tell by the way he would look at Eren in the mornings that they would wake up together. He could see it in the way Levi would smile only for him. He could _feel_ it in the way Levi would kiss him, touch him, and make him come undone in the most pleasurable of ways. He could also see it in the way Levi nearly lost his cool when Eren's sentence was given and in the way Erwin had to physically hold him back as Eren was removed from the court room in shackles yet again as he desperately tried to follow.

Eren could see it in the way Levi was looking at him now...

The pain was obvious in his eyes and in the way his brows furrowed together to create a look of anguish. His hands were wrapped so tightly around the bars of Eren's cell the younger man could see the white of Levi's knuckles all the way from where he was against the opposite wall. The guard moved to unlock the cell, letting Levi walk in before locking it behind him.

"Leave us be for ten minutes," Levi ordered the guard, his eyes never leaving Eren's. The guard almost scoffed.

"I don't take orders from you," the guard bit back "Besides, I'm not allowed to leave you alone together."

"If I wanted to break him out of here or something thoughtless like that I wouldn't tell you to leave, I would just simply kill you. So leave." Levi's voice only raised a slight amount but it was clear the guard wasn't a complete moron because he reluctantly agreed to ten minutes and left.

Levi made his way over to Eren, before sitting down next to him. Eren could see him take in the bed they had him chained to again and silence fell over them. Eren eventually broke that silence as he lifted his arms in front of him, jiggling the chains when they made a rattling noise.

"Getting a sense of deja-vu?" He asked a small chuckle following the lame attempt at a joke, but it sounded forced even to his own ears. It was immediately clear that Levi didn't find it funny. Eren sighed.

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't," Levi interrupted him. Eren felt his hand grow warm as Levi grasped it in his own. "Just stop," he said but it came out somewhat choked sounding. Eren's eyes widened as Levi grasped his hand tighter and looked down.

"Stop what?" Eren asked, his voice unusually soft. Levi took a slightly shaky breath, still refusing to look at Eren.

"Stop trying to make everyone else feel better, you always do this. Be selfish for once and let someone else comfort you." Eren felt a small smile twitch at his lips and he tugged Levi close by his hand before leaning forward and laying a soft kiss against his lover's forehead. Levi's eyes widened as he looked up into Eren's bright green eyes.

"I'm fine, Levi," Eren paused before taking a small breath and spoke, playing with Levi's fingers as he did, "I've made my peace, I've accepted my fate."

"You've just given up? That's not the Eren i know and care about," Levi grunted slightly, still looking into Eren's eyes.

"What other choice do I have?" Eren asked softly as he broke eye contact and looked down at Levi's fingers. They were long and pale. He probed around the rest of his hand and felt the rough calluses that had formed over all the years of holding the handles of his blades. "The decision has been made; there isn't anything we can do now."

"None of this was your fault," Levi said a hint of irritation in his voice. "This shouldn't be happening." Eren sighed. This wasn't how Eren really expected this meeting to go if he was being honest. Levi was never one to dwell on the unfortunate things that happened to him. He mourned the losses of the important people in his life but never let it weigh him down for long. As Eren looked up at him he saw just how much Levi had aged since he first met him. Ten years had made the circles under his eyes darken and his black hair now had a few grey strands in it. He was finally beginning to look his age. Eren still loved him though, Levi could look eighty years old and Eren's feelings would never change.

Before he knew what he was doing he had let his hand reach up to cup the side of Levi's face gently. His thumb moved to trace over Levi's bottom lip, parting them slightly.

"You will be okay, Levi; you always are. You can move forward from this, I know you can," Eren spoke softly, his small smile genuine as he watched Levi's brow furrow even more.

"I'm not so sure I can Eren," Levi whispered, the words foreign on his lips. "After everything I have been through, all the people I have lost in my life…I don't know how much more I can take."

"Hey," Eren said a small amount of panic seeping into his voice at the words he just heard. "Don't you give up! Don't give up just because of me, live on for me. Live for your old team," Eren paused "Live for Isabel and Farlan. Live the life we all couldn't," Eren finished. Levi's eyes widened slightly and there was a small bout of silence.

"I will," Levi said after a moment with more confidence than before. "Even though I don't want to, I will, for everyone I have ever cared about."

Levi moved forward on the bed and captured Eren's lips with his own. Tears burned at the back of Eren's eyes at the thought that this would be the last time he would feel Levi's lips on his. It would be the last time he would feel the warmth of Levi's body against his skin. Eren kissed him back passionately not wanting to waste this opportunity to pour everything he felt for Levi into this kiss. He kept the tears at bay as their tongues tangled together, he didn't want Levi to see his tears and make it any harder for him.

"I love you," Eren whispered when Levi pulled back slightly, although he was still close enough to feel the other man's breath brush against his lips. Levi pressed his forehead against Eren's as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I'll miss you," Levi said his voice abnormally soft and quiet as his eyes fell shut. "I'll miss you so much." The chains around Eren's wrists rattled slightly when Eren pulled away a small amount before he maneuvered himself so his legs were over the side of the bed and he was sitting next to Levi. He turned toward the man and pulled him close to him so Levi's face was buried in his left shoulder. Eren could hear him inhale as if memorizing his scent so he would never forget it.

"I'll be here, watching over you and everyone, you will never be alone," Eren assured.

"I don't really believe in that stuff," Levi said honestly, his voice muffled in Eren's shirt.

"Well start believing, cause there is no way I'm going to abandon you now, not after all these years together." Levi inhaled deeply again before pulling his face away to look up at Eren again. The current emotion in Levi's eyes was something Eren had always been able to see but never been able to tell what it meant. Levi always looked at him this way, it was comforting. He knew they were running out of time and eventually they would have to part ways.

"I don't expect you to be there," Eren said still looking into those dark eyes. "I understand if its too hard for you to watch. So please don't feel guilty about it." Levi's eye brows furrowed slightly as he spoke.

"I'll be there. I wouldn't forgive myself if I wasn't there for you during that time," he paused swallowing thickly "I…love you Eren, I needed you to hear that." Eren sucked in a sudden breath as the words left Levi's mouth in a soft whisper. He had never heard him say it before and even though he knew he was loved, hearing the words were even better. Warmth exploded in Eren's chest as he watched that same emotion he had seen many times before swirling around in his lover's eyes. He had a name for that emotion now and it was _love_.

"I love you too," Eren said his voice cracking as a wide smile spread across his face. He kissed Levi again quickly before pulling back to speak again, "You have made me so happy, Corporal. These past ten years have been the best of my life, and your one of the main reasons for that…so thank you, thank you so much!" Eren cried again before hugging him tightly. Levi returned the hug just as enthusiastically before they heard the jiggling of keys and a gruff

"Time's up." Levi pulled away and wiped away the traitorous tears that had squeezed their way out of Eren's eyes.

"I'll see you on the other side Eren, if such a thing exists," Levi said before getting up and walking toward the entrance to his cell.

"I'll be waiting, but please don't show up too soon," Eren said with a small sad smile as he watched him walk away.

o00o

Erwin was standing on Levi's right hand side while Hanji was on his left in the courtroom. The whole room was full of citizens, military police and a huge handful of the survey corps members. At least most of them were upset with Eren's sentence but there were a few who were relieved and those members made Levi sick. In the middle of the large room was a large and tall platform with stairs leading up to it. It had a wooden beam extended overhead and attached to that was a rope that tied into a noose. Levi swallowed the uncomfortable lump in his throat as the judge explained why everyone was gathered here.

Eren was eventually brought out in shackles and Erwin rested a hand on Levi's shoulder when the man tensed visibly. This was going to be harder to watch than he thought.

Eren was brought up to the top of the platform and forced to step over a small square in the wood at his feet. He figured once the rope was wrapped around his neck that square would drop out and well...that would be the end of him. Eren inhaled deeply as slight fear welled up in his chest. Even though he had tried to prepare himself for this it was still frightening. The judge was speaking to crowd about something that Eren wasn't paying attention to when there was suddenly a disturbance coming from where the Survey Corps members were standing. Eren's eyes snapped over only to see Levi shoving past people and exiting the area. Eren felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he figured Levi was leaving and that this wasn't something he could handle watching but Levi surprised him when he turned and began walking toward the platform.

Now real fear clutched at Eren's chest.

 _"Please Levi, don't do anything stupid!"_ Eren thought desperately just as Levi stopped in front of the platform but far enough away that Eren didn't have to lean forward to see him.

"Corporal Levi, what is the meaning of this?" The judge growled as Levi shoved off another member of the military police as they tried to grab him.

"Levi don't-" Eren began but was cut off when Levi gave him a salute with one arm against his lower back and one across his chest with his fist over his heart.

"Thank you, Eren Jaeger for your years of sacrifice in the service of the Survey Corps. We will always remember you as the hero you were."

Silence engulfed the entire room as his words rang out. Eren's eyes widened in shock as gratitude swelled in his chest and he felt like crying again. The silence was broken as Erwin and Hanji, followed by a few other soldiers Eren was familiar with, stepped out and stood by Levi's side, saluting as well. Eren had the widest of smiles on his face as small tears escaped the corner of his eyes. This was why he didn't totally hate his time in the scouts; these wonderful people were the reason for it. They cared about him; they were his friends and the closest thing to family he had left. To get this sort of acceptance from them was the best thing Eren could have ever gotten. Eren couldn't salute back so he instead bent down at the waist in a bow of gratitude, the smile never leaving his face.

Once Levi and the rest of them were sent back to where they were originally the execution moved forward. When the trap door fell Eren fought uselessly as his lungs burned for oxygen and the rope bit painfully into the sensitive skin of his neck. His mind knew it was a useless fight but his body tried and his struggling tore at Levi's heart, the older man having to close his eyes after the first few seconds. When Levi opened them again Eren was no longer struggling and people were beginning to file out of the room.

He was gone. Levi inhaled shakily and looked down, waiting for everyone to leave the room. Eventually Erwin was the last one in the room aside from the judge who was looking through some paperwork disinterestedly as Eren's body was removed from the chamber. There was a strong hand on Levi's shoulder which made the man look up into Erwin's eyes.

"Can I speak with you in my office?" He asked. Levi nodded numbly before following the man out.

Erwin shut the office door behind them and Levi silently stood near the chair in front of the man's desk. Erwin sat in his own chair and looked at Levi evenly.

"Please take a seat," Erwin said gesturing toward the chair next to a still standing Levi.

"I'm fine where I am, what do you want?" Levi asked not caring about anything at all right now. He just wanted to return to his room and be left alone.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be _fine_!" Levi growled getting irritated "I'm going to leave now." Levi said about to do just that as Erwin frowned and leant forward.

"He's free now Levi," Erwin said, his voice unusually soft. "Quite frankly a part of me envies the boy, he no longer has to live in this corrupt world," Erwin continued, watching Levi's carefully constructed mask of indifference slowly crack. "He truly has his wings of freedom now." Levi's eyes squeezed shut before he muttered a 'yea' in a slightly pained voice before turning on his heel and exited Erwin's office without so much as a goodbye. Before Levi knew what he was doing he was running toward his own room, bursting through the door and slamming it shut behind him. His breath came out in short pants, his chest tightening painfully and his throat aching.

His eyes were wide as he clawed at his chest trying to ease the swell of anguish bubbling up to the surface. His eyes began to water against his will and suddenly Erwin's words came back to him ' _He truly has his wings of freedom now…'_ something fragile inside Levi snapped and he broke; sobs wracking his body violently as he cried. His tears were falling so rapidly down his face he couldn't keep up with wiping them away so he stopped trying. He dragged himself toward his bed pulling Eren's pillow to his face and letting it all go. Never in Levi's life had he ever cried so hard he felt like he was going to throw up. Clearly he had loved Eren even more than he originally knew. Now the love of his life was gone and he didn't know what to do with himself.

Levi vaguely heard his door open as he continued to cry, but when Hanji crawled into his bed and pulled him close he didn't push her away, no he took advantage of her comforting presence. He thought of Eren and how he wanted him to live on. Levi knew it would be difficult but he also knew he could do it. He could do it for Isabel and Farlan, for his old squad and for Eren. He could do it for all of them and he would.

* * *

 **Please drop me a review if you enjoyed it...or even if you didn't xD this week was actually a lot of fun! xD haha I plan on participating in more of these at some point! thanks for reading!**


End file.
